Una Melodía de Amor Verdadero
by AiriMelody Evilchipie
Summary: Wynne Bailey y Airi Taisei ambas guardan secretos acerca de sus vidas y procedencias, secretos que resultan ser también algo en común que podría separarlas o unirlas. Podremos aventurarnos en sus vivencias, los recuerdos del pasado que compartieron, desde la inocencia del primer amor, la pasión de la ardiente atracción durante su adolescencia hasta el amor maduro de la edad adulta.
1. Chapter 1

**Una Melodía de**

 **Amor Verdadero**

 **Escrito por:**

 **Airi Melody y EvilChipie**

La siguiente historia es original y es ficción.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

No representa a ninguna persona ni refleja la cultura de ningún país.

Simplemente es el relato de una historia que nació a partir de un juego de rol entre dos mujeres que se aman.

Este es el resultado de: _Mis madrugadas a tu lado._

 **Capítulo 1:**

Era una noche de sábado. Para Wynne Bailey eso significaba ver a su amante ocasional, Carmen, pero no pudo acompañarla al bar porque dijo estar ocupada, eso sólo podía tratarse en realidad de una cita con un hombre o mujer. Por más que le moleste que la mujer a la que ama se vaya con otra persona, no le puede recriminar nada porque sabe perfectamente que entre ellas no puede haber una relación monógama. Carmen no es una mujer de una relación fija o de un solo amor, proclamando que ella desea un poliamor; Wynne sabe que nunca podría cambiar eso de ella, su libertad… ni porque le guste mucho o exista un sentimiento fuerte entre ambas, casi rozando la obsesión. Tanto es así que Wynne misma la había dejado plantada en el pasado para estar con otra mujer; tal vez para darle celos o buscar a otra persona para enamorarse y acabar con aquella relación tormentosa, pero la realidad es que ni Carmen se ponía celosa, ni Wynne podía alejarse de ella.

Pensó en ir a visitar a sus amigas Jun Kobayashi y Sarah Terrell, una pareja de chicas tan acarameladas entre ellas que eran capaces de producir diabetes. Lo reflexionó bien y no estaba de humor para ver sus melosidades cuando ella misma estaba frustrada por su cita cancelada. No estaba de humor para que Jun la regañara por seguir suspirando por Carmen.

Así que decidió quedarse sola en el bar: era un bar cercano a su casa, donde podría ahogar su frustración en alcohol.

Wynne Bailey, una joven de diecinueve años de edad, que entró al bar con una identificación falsa; de una estatura de un metro con setenta centímetros, rubia, de piel clara y ojos celestes, aprovechaba la belleza de su rostro y lo atractivo de su cuerpo, firme por el ejercicio, para atraer a mujeres, pero solamente quería la atención de una… precisamente la única que no le correspondía de la manera que necesitaba y anhelaba.

Estaba bebiendo su sexto cóctel de Martini, con una aceituna siempre en su copa, sentada enfrente de la barra, llevaba un rato coqueteando a una chica que estaba con amigos, de hecho la chica le sonreía o le guiñaba el ojo, y Wynne le devolvía la mirada o se sonrojaba.

Era una conquista segura para un instante de locura, sin compromisos ni amor, sólo sexo; pero en su mente tenía a Carmen, para su desgracia pues quería olvidarla aunque sea por una noche.

La chica le hizo una señal con el dedo, indicándole el baño, y Wynne le sonrió. La chica se fue adelantando. Wynne terminó de un trago lo que quedaba en su cóctel y, se disponía a ir detrás de la sensual chica, cuando fue rodeada por cuatro individuos.

– Caballeros, tengo un asunto importante qué atender, si me permiten – les dijo Wynne, algo aturdida por el alcohol.

– ¿Dónde vas, cariño? – preguntó un chaval alto, moreno y escuálido.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y enarcó una ceja – No creo que te interese – sonrió de manera burlona – No eres… mi tipo – lo miró de arriba abajo.

– Pero sí eres mi tipo – le dijo él, poniéndose de pie delante de Wynne, erguido y confiado.

A lo que la de ojos celestes respondió despreocupada, mirándolo de arriba abajo – No, no, definitivamente te faltan atributos para que me intereses, no me gustan flacuchos y planos – por supuesto, no vería cómo una opción romántica a cualquier persona que tuviera pene.

Él la empujó intentando besarla y Wynne le propinó un rodillazo en la entrepierna como respuesta. Al tiempo que el moreno se encoje de dolor, sus tres amigos intentan sujetarla, ella se libera de los tipos y esquiva los golpes – Mequetrefes, no consiguen ni golpear a una mujer borracha – se burla ella.

Los camareros interfieren en la disputa, se llevan a esos cuatro borrachos, echándolos del bar; y le piden una disculpa a Wynne, a la que conocen bien por ser una cliente regular, y le regalan otro cóctel por el inconveniente. Wynne acepta las disculpas y la bebida, por aquél momento estresante, se ha quedado sin ganas de seguir a aquella chica al baño del bar; así que, toma la copa de un largo trago y se va, sin importarle en lo más mínimo aquella mujer que pudo ser su conquista de la noche.

Al salir, se da cuenta de que bebió demasiado. Sintiéndose mareada, respira hondo para llenar sus pulmones de aire, intentando buscar fuerzas para caminar hacia su casa, que no está lejos. Gira en la esquina, entrando en un callejón oscuro, que es el camino más corto para llegar a su casa; de repente, a mitad del callejón, escucha pasos y, al voltear, se da cuenta de que la están siguiendo… Los mismos cuatro hombres de antes, que la agredieron en el bar, ahora corren detrás de ella y en cuestión de segundos, la rodean.

– Hola, cariño – le dice el tipo que quería besarla por la fuerza – Nos volvemos a ver. Y esta vez te haré ver que puedo ser tu tipo. Mínimo lo vas a disfrutar – empuja a Wynne contra la pared y él la acorrala, presionando el cuerpo de la joven contra el de él, besándola y como respuesta, ella lo muerde hasta hacerlo sangrar. – ¡Maldita perra! – grita ese chico, furioso, y le da una bofetada con tal violencia que la deja aturdida.

Wynne puede escuchar cómo los demás se burlan y se ríen, pidiendo turno para cuando acabe ese tipo. Ella se defiende como puede, pero su estado de ebriedad no le da para mucho.

– ¡Ayuda, por favor…! – grita Wynne y golpea con los puños al tipo, torpemente por la influencia del alcohol, pero él la detiene, agarrándola por las muñecas con fuerza.

– Disfrútalo, nena – le dice él.

Ella forcejea, intentando escapar, pero entre los cuatro la agarran con fuerza. Y Wynne sólo desea que todo aquello no estuviera sucediendo e irse de ahí, pensando en su estupidez por haber bebido tanto, en su estupidez por pensar en Carmen y sentirse tan triste por alguien que no la valora, dejándose llevar por su decepción y así perder el conteo de sus bebidas. Ella puede sentir la mano de ese tipo acariciando su muslo, haciendo que su falda se suba. Y su ser entero se estremece de terror, sabiendo lo que sucederá…

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **Gracias por leer. Si te gusta, visita el canal de youtube de Airi Melody, donde podrás ver los capítulos antes de que aparezcan aquí:**

channel/UCxTCcmm8m6JMKcXjrFm3vNA

 **Visita mi único Facebook:**

airimelody1387

 **La siguiente historia está protegida por derechos de autor. Queda prohibida su comercialización o plagio.**

 **Esta versión es gratuita y puedes copiarla o compartirla, siempre y cuando no te atribuyas el trabajo de las autoras.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Una Melodía de**

 **Amor Verdadero**

 **Escrito por:**

 **Airi Melody y EvilChipie**

La siguiente historia es original y es ficción.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

No representa a ninguna persona ni refleja la cultura de ningún país.

Simplemente es el relato de una historia que nació a partir de un juego de rol entre dos mujeres que se aman.

Este es el resultado de: _Mis madrugadas a tu lado._

 **Capítulo 2:**

Airi Taisei escucha a una chica gritando por ayuda. A lo lejos puede ver a unos hombres rodeándola, y sin pensarlo corre hacia allá, empujando a un par de ellos al acercarse. Salta para darle una patada voladora al chico que está encima de esa mujer; cae de pie, retomando una posición de combate y le da una patada giratoria a otro de ellos. Puede ver sus caras de sorpresa pero no les da tiempo de reaccionar. Ya tiene a dos en el piso. Le da un puñetazo en la nariz a otro de ellos, se escucha el crujir de su nariz y la sangre salpica, al tiempo que le da un rodillazo en el estómago que lo hace doblarse de dolor y sin aire, hasta caer de rodillas. Y al último que queda en pie, que trata de sujetar a Airi por la espalda, lo agarra por el brazo y lo derriba con una técnica de judo, que le hace chocar de espalda contra el piso y se queda ahí tirado, quejándose de dolor. Ella suspira – Uuf, ha sido un buen calentamiento – sonríe divirtiéndose y hace un gesto con ambas manos, invitándolos a acercarse – Venga, ¿quieren jugar un poco más conmigo? Tengo muchos más golpes y patadas para destrozarlos – mete su mano detrás de su espalda, por debajo de su playera y saco un enorme cuchillo militar de su funda, se pone en posición de combate con el cuchillo en la mano y sonriendo – O si prefieren, podemos jugar de una manera más entretenida –. Ellos la ven sorprendidos, la chica de largo cabello azabache esperaba que esos rufianes corrieran pero no es así. Todos de pie, se acercan a ella, amenazantes.

– ¡Perra desgraciada! Vamos a enseñarte cuál es tu lugar – le grita furioso el que estaba encima de esa chica rubia – Vas a desear haberte quedado en casa haciendo los quehaceres como una mujer de verdad, es lo único para lo que sirven las mujeres, además de para abrir las piernas – él se ríe prepotente y saca una navaja de su bolsillo, enseñándola amenazador.

Airi Taisei permanece firme de pie, entre ellos y esa chica rubia. – A ti te pasa algo grave en la cabeza. Si eso piensas de las mujeres, apuesto a que ni tu propia madre te quiere – le responde ella con seriedad a aquél hombre.

Wynne Bailey se queda sentada en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la pared, asustada y desconcertada, todo le resulta confuso por su ebriedad, y solamente observa a esa chica que está peleando con esos delincuentes. Esa chica es alta, de cabello negro largo, piel blanca y complexión atlética. – Ten cuidado – le dice preocupada por verla con un gran cuchillo y ese cabrón con una navaja en la mano. Cuando él se abalanza sobre la morena, Wynne se levanta del piso tan rápido como puede, poniéndose al lado de la chica, se quita el zapato de tacón y se lo tira a la cabeza a aquél hombre. El tacón le pega en la frente dejándole una marca roja. Airi se queda boquiabierta al ver esa reacción de la rubia. Y él mira con furia a Wynne. Él se abalanza hacia la de ojos celestes con la navaja levantada. Ella se queda sin respiración, cerrando los ojos y paralizada por el miedo y el licor, esperando a ser acuchillada.

Airi Taisei arroja su cuchillo, consiguiendo que se entierre en el hombro derecho de aquél gamberro, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, al tiempo que suelta su navaja.

La morena de ojos color miel, corre hacia él, sujetando con fuerza la empuñadura de su cuchillo y lo arranca de su hombro; la sangre salpica su ropa y él grita aún con más fuerza que antes.

– Ey, ¿qué sucede ahí? – grita un policía desde lejos, que va corriendo hacia donde están. Debió de haber escuchado los gritos.

Airi guarda su cuchillo en su funda y va aprisa hacia esa chica rubia, tomándola de la mano – Vámonos, apúrate – corre sin soltarla, para alejarse de ahí.

Wynne la sigue, aun cuando tenía intención de esperar por la ayuda del policía. De hecho todo le resulta surrealista porque ellas van corriendo al lado de sus agresores.

Al llegar a una bifurcación, los cuatro patanes se van a un lado y ellas por el otro lado, aunque bien podrían esperar al policía y hacer una denuncia porque la agredida ha sido ella. – Espera – le dice a la morena mientras corren – Esperaaaa… – le grita de nuevo, parándose en seco, jalándola por la mano para detenerla – Nosotras no deberíamos correr, me atacaron a mí. Debería denunciarlos –.

– Sí, tienes razón. Lo sé, lo sé, pero… ¿Cómo le explico a la policía que estoy armada? Soy menor de edad y no tengo un permiso para portar armas – le dice Airi, nerviosa, alarmada y con acento de Osaka – Y no estoy hablando del cuchillo. Y si me meto en problemas, mi padre no me lo perdonará. No quiero volver a casa, después de lo mucho que me costó convencerlo para que me dejara venir a Tokio –. Ve al policía mirando a ambos lados, lo peor es que no va solo y, mientras un par de policías van detrás de esos chicos y el rastro de sangre que va dejando el que está herido, otro policía va detrás de ellas. Al verlo acercándose, Airi carga a esa chica en brazos y corre con ella.

– Mierda – exclama Wynne, agobiada por el lío en que se acaba de meter – Dos calles más y giras a la izquierda. Metete en la primera casa – le indica a la chica morena. Mete la mano en su bolso y saca la llave – Vivo ahí – le enseña las llaves.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **La siguiente historia está protegida por derechos de autor. Queda prohibida su comercialización o plagio.**

 **Esta versión es gratuita y puedes copiarla o compartirla, siempre y cuando no te atribuyas el trabajo de las autoras.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Una Melodía de**

 **Amor Verdadero**

 **Escrito por:**

 **Airi Melody y EvilChipie**

La siguiente historia es original y es ficción.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

No representa a ninguna persona ni refleja la cultura de ningún país.

Simplemente es el relato de una historia que nació a partir de un juego de rol entre dos mujeres que se aman.

Este es el resultado de: _Mis madrugadas a tu lado._

 **Capítulo 3:**

Airi va tan rápido como puede y, más adelante, gira a la izquierda como esa mujer de ojos celestes le dice pero no hay tiempo de abrir la puerta; avanza y se mete detrás de unos árboles y arbustos altos, podados con diferentes figuras, perfectamente cuidados, entonando con las casas de aspecto impecable… se nota que es un lugar donde viven personas adineradas. Airi permanece en silencio, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de aquella esbelta chica rubia, con su pecho pegado a la espalda de ella, moviéndose desenfrenado por el cansancio de la persecución. – No hagas ruido – le susurra al oído, inmóvil en su escondite.

Wynne no puede dejar de notar la hermosa voz de esa chica con acento de Osaka, que le hace tener una inesperada sensación eléctrica recorriendo su espalda; se sonroja al ser consciente de la cercanía del cuerpo de la morena, su aroma agradable, la firmeza de su agarre y lo que consigue sentir de su constitución atlética; su pecho agitado en su espalda, y la respiración acelerada de esa chica en su cuello y su oreja, erizándole la piel y alterando su pulso.

Escuchan las pisadas del policía que pasa de largo, corriendo por la calle. El silencio y la calma que las rodea, es el aviso de que no hay riesgo de abandonar su escondite. Airi mira a la rubia y se percata de que está abrazando a esa mujer por la cintura, sus glúteos redondos y firmes están pegados a su entrepierna… La mira a los ojos sorprendida, se sonroja y la suelta de inmediato, alejándose – Oh, perdón –.

Wynne Bailey no se atreve a verla a la cara porque siente las mejillas arder por lo ruborizada que está, pero la toma de la mano y la lleva a su casa – Ven conmigo –. Abre la puerta y la guía hasta su habitación – No salgas de aquí. Tu ropa está llena de sangre – suspira con agobio – Son guardias de seguridad de esta zona y no van a tardar en llamar en las puertas para comprobar que estemos bien por esta calle –.

Airi Taisei se siente intranquila desde el instante en que vió aquella cama desordenada, preguntándose si podrían desordenarla aún más… se reprende mentalmente por aquél pensamiento pasajero, pero tiene que aceptar que ver a la chica rubia es un deleite para la vista. Se concentra en mantener la mirada fija en sus ojos celestes, mientras la escucha y asiente con la cabeza, una y otra vez, cuando ella le pide que no salga de su recámara.

Aun viéndola a los ojos y delante de su inesperada invitada, Wynne se quita la ropa. Airi abre los ojos como platos, tal vez por sorpresa o quizás para observar a detalle cada milímetro de su sensual ser, incluso esos tentadores rizos entre sus muslos. La rubia le sonríe, parece no importarle que la vea, se mete a su baño con toda naturalidad; se moja el cabello en la regadera, algunas gotas de agua resbalan por su piel. Toma enjuague bucal y luego lo escupe en el lavabo. Rodea su cuerpo con una toalla, justo a tiempo cuando suena el timbre. Sale del baño y le guiña el ojo a la morena – No hagas ruido, por favor –.

Airi se sonroja al verla salir del baño como si su ducha hubiera sido interrumpida por la persona que llama al timbre; y le es difícil discernir entre si era más sensual al irse desnudando o al salir con esa toalla ceñida que permite ver las curvaturas de su cuerpo escultural, con el cabello alborotado de manera salvaje. Aunque Wynne le pidió que no haga ruido, es una petición innecesaria, la realidad es que Airi se quedó sin palabras al verla.

Wynne sale de la habitación y pone su mejor sonrisa al abrir la puerta, hablando con normalidad – Buenas noches, ¿sucede algo, Kai-kun? – recibe con ademanes de coqueteo al guardia de seguridad privada que está todo rojo al verla. Es un chico joven, unos años más grande que ella, alto, ojos negros profundos, tez blanca y muy guapo. Y Wynne sabe que ella le gusta a él. Cuando lo saluda, se sonroja y habla nervioso, pero claro está que él no sabe que ella es lesbiana. Siempre que sucede algo anormal en esa urbanización, él llega corriendo a comprobar si Wynne se encuentra bien; por eso ella lo mantiene interesado, después de todo, es una mujer joven que vive sola. Tenerlo rondándola la hace sentir segura. Es lindo y amable, y ella siempre le habla de una manera coqueta. Lo bueno que esa coquetería va a funcionar bien para hoy, porque él jamás dudaría de su palabra.

– Buenas noches, señorita Bailey – habla nervioso – Sólo quería comprobar que estuviera bien. Hubo un incidente cerca de aquí, y unas personas se metieron a esta calle. Sólo quería verla – agacha la mirada, tímido – Ver si usted está bien –.

– Gracias. Como puedes comprobar, estaba en la ducha y no he notado nada inusual. Te agradezco tu preocupación. Le informaré a mi padre de tus cuidados para que te recompense – le sonríe seductora, viendo que se sonroja aún más.

– No hace falta, señorita. Si nota algo fuera de lo común, sólo avíseme y vendré enseguida. Posiblemente se hayan ido hacia la playa. Discúlpeme por molestarla. Pase una bonita noche – él hace una reverencia a modo de despedida y se va.

– Lo haré. Buenas noches, Kai-kun – le responde Wynne, cierra y deja caer su frente en la puerta, suspirando angustiada al pensar en que todo aquél lío pudo haber terminado en algo fatal… a punto de ser violada. Se estremece con ese pensamiento, todavía asustada.

Airi se queda en la habitación y consigue escuchar la conversación. Ese guardia de seguridad es alguien a quien conoce la mujer rubia, no hay duda de eso; ella lo trata con confianza. ¿Será que ella es heterosexual y por eso le habla al joven con ese tono de voz coqueto?, se pregunta Airi. Sería una verdadera lástima, asiente con la cabeza varias veces, al tener ese pensamiento: Ella es una verdadera belleza.

Wynne tensa los puños para dejar de temblar, sacude la cabeza como una negativa, esforzándose por alejar de su mente los recuerdos de aquél ataque, aferrándose a la idea de que su integridad fue salvada a tiempo y su heroína la espera en su habitación. Va hacia allá y se detiene en la entrada, dejando caer su hombro en el marco de la puerta – Ya se fue. Pero si sales y te ven por los alrededores, te van a interrogar y posiblemente te registren – le sonríe con amabilidad – Puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche como agradecimiento por salvarme. En la habitación de invitados hay un baño, si quieres ducharte y quitarte esa sangre. Si necesitas ropa, puedo ver qué prestarte. En verdad… – suspira – Gracias –.

Airi sigue sentada en el piso, cuando la ve y le sonríe – No me agradezcas, es que no podía quedarme sin hacer nada cuando una mujer tan atractiva necesitaba ayuda –. La alta chica de cabello azabache y ojos color miel, se pone de pie y se quita la playera, mirando con intensidad aquellos ojos celestes – Tienes razón, no puedo ir por la calle con la ropa así – se queda en sujetador, permitiéndole ver su torso ejercitado, aunque también la funda del cuchillo y la pistolera, que ocultaba debajo de la ropa. Desabrocha la funda del cuchillo y la pistolera, dejándolas en el piso. Observa atenta la reacción de la joven en toalla que no le quita ojos de encima. – Tomaré una ducha, gracias por tu amabilidad – se quita los zapatos y baja su pantalón, quedando en ropa íntima delante de ella.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **La siguiente historia está protegida por derechos de autor. Queda prohibida su comercialización o plagio.**

 **Esta versión es gratuita y puedes copiarla o compartirla, siempre y cuando no te atribuyas el trabajo de las autoras.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Una Melodía de**

 **Amor Verdadero**

 **Escrito por:**

 **Airi Melody y EvilChipie**

La siguiente historia es original y es ficción.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

No representa a ninguna persona ni refleja la cultura de ningún país.

Simplemente es el relato de una historia que nació a partir de un juego de rol entre dos mujeres que se aman.

Este es el resultado de: _Mis madrugadas a tu lado._

 **Capítulo 4:**

Wynne disfruta viendo ese cuerpo femenino de figura atlética, cada musculo moviéndose sensualmente ante sus ojos. Se sonroja y no puede dejar de ver ese cuerpo que le parece increíble. – Pareces una agente secreta como en las películas, con todas esas armas –.

Airi sonríe divertida – Una agente secreta, eh. Algo así –. La atractiva rubia se acerca a ella y deja caer la toalla, para mostrarle su cuerpo de pronunciadas curvas femeninas y estrecha cintura; pecho redondo, grande y firme en su lugar, con apetecibles pezones rosados; abdomen plano, piernas largas y con una forma perfecta; los vellos de ese lugar deseable entre sus muslos que está ansiando acariciar. Airi sube la mirada hacia aquellos ojos azules, al sentir que su acompañante la observa con igual o mayor descaro.

Wynne echa un último vistazo a ese cuerpo escultural que tiene delante, y después dirige su mirada a esos ojos color miel que transmiten tal seguridad que hacen arder su piel; acaricia su mejilla – Puedo agradecerte de otra manera lo de esta noche, si quieres. Eres muy atractiva – acerca su rostro al de su heroína, desviando su mirada hacia sus labios – Creo que no me presenté – sonríe seductora – Me llamo Wynne Bailey – le dice, al ir acercándose más, sintiendo la respiración de la chica alta en su rostro, sintiendo cómo su propia respiración se calienta.

La muchacha alta de hermosas facciones japonesas, está sonrojada, ¿y cómo no? Teniendo a semejante mujer tremendamente sensual delante de ella, desnuda y dispuesta a pagarle… ¿de qué manera? Le sonríe, en respuesta a su coqueteo – Es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Airi Taisei – acerca sus labios a su oreja para hablarle al oído – ¿Cómo exactamente quieres agradecérmelo? Parece una propuesta interesante – puede percibir el aroma de su piel y la suave fragancia de un perfume dulce; el calor de su cercanía, acelera su pulso. Con los dedos, roza su muslo. En seguida, su respiración se agita, aun cuando intenta disimular y controlar el ritmo de su respiración.

Por su parte, Wynne no oculta que se está excitando, y su voz se escucha sutilmente jadeante – Eres atractiva, tu cuerpo es… dios, es hermoso – acaricia con su mano ese abdomen plano, firme y ligeramente musculado. Hablándole al oído – Puedo mimar tu maravilloso cuerpo –. De forma tosca y posesiva, atrae a Airi hacia ella con su otra mano, rodeando su cintura; mirándola a los ojos con deseo – Claro, si no te molesta que te mime una mujer – le dice jadeante con sus labios cerca de los suyos, entrelazando sus respiraciones.

La expresión de Airi se vuelve seria – En realidad no quiero ser mimada –. La toma por los hombros y la aleja de ella para que suelte su cintura – Lo lamento pero no. Definitivamente no –. Le sonríe arrogante al tiempo que la pone contra la pared – Si quieres agradecérmelo, prefiero ser yo la que te mime a ti – la toma por las muñecas y le da lamidas en el pecho, jugando con su lengua en su pezón erecto.

Wynne pensaba que estaba a punto de ser rechazada y empezaba a sentirse decepcionada, pero al verse arrinconada contra la pared y esa chica jugueteando en su pecho, haciéndola suspirar excitada y jadeando de placer… Su piel se eriza y su ser entero es recorrido por una sensación electrizante por la lujuria. Pero se resiste a ser tomada en ese preciso momento, libera sus muñecas de su agarre, pone sus manos sobre su pecho y la aleja de ella, con un ademán imponente – Primero una ducha –. Sujetando a Airi de la mano, la lleva hacia el baño – Siento que ambas tenemos sangre de ese idiota – suspira agobiada al recordarlo, pero vuelve a forzarse a olvidarlo, así que le sonríe traviesa a Airi – Luego te daré tu recompensa –. Gira la llave de la ducha para que caiga el agua tibia sobre su cabeza. Agarra el jabón y le da vueltas en sus manos, llenándoselas de espuma – Ven, te voy a enjabonar – le propone a Airi con mirada y sonrisa provocativas.

Airi le sonríe de igual manera. Empieza a sospechar que le gusta tomar el control de ese tipo de situaciones. Se quita el sujetador deportivo y el bóxer femenino, para meterse debajo del agua de la ducha, con ella. – Bien, enjabonada por una belleza. Eso será una experiencia interesante –.

Wynne siente un salto de su corazón al ver el rostro de Airi: es tan hermosa, tan segura de sí misma, acercándose a ella sin un atisbo de duda, mostrando con orgullo ese cuerpo bien trabajado con ejercicio. Traga saliva y la mira tímida, empieza a sentirse nerviosa. Admira esos pechos no muy grandes pero perfectos, los rizos de su entrepierna que la hacen desear recorrer con sus manos cada milímetro de su piel. Con mucho esfuerzo vuelve a mirarla a los ojos – Maravillosa – sonríe y, con sus manos jabonosas y el jabón en una de sus manos, empieza a enjabonarla sin quitar sus ojos de los suyos: color miel, profundos y penetrantes.

Airi sostiene su mirada con la misma intensidad, luchando contra el impulso de echar un vistazo a su cuerpo que es una tentación. ¿Cómo terminamos en esta situación? Este instante de la noche me recuerda a aquella ocasión en que perdí la virginidad. Debe ser que las mujeres rubias son mi debilidad, reflexiona Airi, Esta chica es tremendamente atractiva y, además sus ojos son azules. Es totalmente mi tipo y por eso me resulta irresistible. Sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, le erizan la piel; se ve obligada a suspirar, por pura excitación. Pone sus manos en sus pechos y los acaricia, mirándola todavía a los ojos – Perdona, no podía aguantar más las ganas de hacer esto – atrapa sus pezones entre sus dedos y los frota con suavidad.

Wynne se muerde el labio, disfrutando lo bien que se sienten esas caricias. Deja el jabón en la jabonera. Abraza a Airi por la cintura y besa tiernamente esa boca que se le antojaba – Y yo tenía ganas de hacer esto – vuelve a unir sus labios con los de ella, delineándolos con la lengua, esperando que abra la boca para poder saborear su lengua.

Airi le permite besarla, sin corresponderle ni rechazarla; pero eso le resulta incómodo, aparta sus labios de los suyos y muerde con suavidad su cuello, en parte para ocultar ahí su rostro y que no siga besándola.

Wynne hace una mueca de decepción cuando ella retira sus labios. Se siente un poco rechazada e insegura, tal vez no le ha gustado, tal vez sea de las chicas que prefieren no besar a menos que sea a alguien que aman. Pero aun así, está ahí, a punto de tener sexo con ella… Sus pensamientos se esfuman al quedarse absorta en las sensaciones que esa chica alta le provoca.

Airi sigue el contorno de su fino cuello con la lengua, mientras acaricia sus pechos. Sus pezones erguidos le hacen cosquillas agradables en las palmas de las manos. Vuelve a atrapar sus pezones entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, frotándolos con delicadeza, al mismo tiempo que exigencia, a un ritmo implacable.

El pulso de Wynne se acelera, sin conseguir estar segura de qué la está mojando más, su lengua hábil en su cuello o sus dedos expertos en su pecho. Acaricia su espalda con sus manos, luego el costado. Su piel es suave y cálida, es una mujer maravillosa, es el tipo de mujer que le gusta: pelo negro y largo, piel blanca, facciones duras, actitudes impetuosas, ojos intensos y llenos de seguridad; su cuerpo bien cuidado y fuerte; tiene un aire de peligro. La excita mucho tenerla entre sus brazos.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **La siguiente historia está protegida por derechos de autor. Queda prohibida su comercialización o plagio.**

 **Esta versión es gratuita y puedes copiarla o compartirla, siempre y cuando no te atribuyas el trabajo de las autoras.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Una Melodía de**

 **Amor Verdadero**

 **Escrito por:**

 **Airi Melody y EvilChipie**

La siguiente historia es original y es ficción.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

No representa a ninguna persona ni refleja la cultura de ningún país.

Simplemente es el relato de una historia que nació a partir de un juego de rol entre dos mujeres que se aman.

Este es el resultado de: _Mis madrugadas a tu lado._

 **Capítulo 5:**

Airi Taisei recorre con su lengua el cuello fino de esa deseable mujer rubia, desliza sus manos por su cuerpo, con calma, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar del tacto de cada parte de piel que acaricia; besa su hombro, su clavícula… con sus labios sigue el contorno de su pecho grande y redondo, hasta atrapar su pezón con su boca. Lo succiona y lo deja escapar despacio entre sus labios, lo lame y lo vuelve a succionar, mordiéndolo lo suficiente para causarle placer y no lastimarla. Mete los dedos entre sus muslos y acaricia sus labios húmedos y calientes.

Wynne Bailey se deja llevar por el control que su acompañante ha tomado, abre las piernas un poco para que pueda meter bien sus dedos. Con esa manera en que está adueñándose de su cuerpo, sabe que ella es el tipo de mujer dominante en una relación. No le extraña su actitud frente al peligro que denota a una persona segura, firme, impulsiva y que domina su entorno. Wynne busca siempre ser la parte activa en las relaciones sexuales que tiene, en esos encuentros esporádicos con mujeres que le permiten una sola noche de diversión; por otro lado, en sus relaciones sentimentales serias, es decir… Con Carmen, ella prefiere ser la dominada, siempre fue así desde que se conocieron. Incluso con la primera chica que tuvo sexo: la dominaba e hizo lo que quiso con su cuerpo, aunque se resistía, terminó dejándose llevar por el momento de pasión. No sabe por qué recuerda eso, puede que Airi sea un poco parecida a la chica que se llevó su virginidad.

Airi hunde los dedos entre sus labios y recorre cada parte de su intimidad entre sus piernas, empapando sus dedos en la entrada de su vagina, para extender esa humedad hacia su clítoris y masajearlo con su dedo corazón, dándole caricias rítmicas y circulares en todo el clítoris. Airi se siente complacida al ver las reacciones de la rubia: con una expresión de estar excitada, las mejillas rojizas y su cuerpo tembloroso. – ¿Te gusta? – le pregunta con voz arrogante, una expresión de saber con exactitud la respuesta y mirándola con intensidad a los ojos, como si fuera imposible mentirle o engañarla.

Wynne se estremece al ser estimulada – Me gusta – le dice jadeante – Eres tierna –. Sus ojos color miel la hacen sentir atraída e hipnotizada. Al desear besarla en los labios, prefiere besar su hombro para no incomodarla. Sus caricias son exigentes, pero de alguna manera le resulta tierna y dulce. Nadie la había tocado así desde hace mucho tiempo. Puede darse cuenta de que esa chica tiene experiencia, porque pronto consigue hacerla temblar de placer y los gemidos se le escapan, incluso cuando se muerde el labio tratando de acallarlos.

Airi saca la mano de la entrepierna de su compañera. – Ya veo. Te gusta que te toque con delicadeza. ¿No acostumbras a recibir ese tipo de trato? – recorre su cuerpo con sus labios, depositando besos en su piel.

Su pregunta desconcierta un poco a Wynne, porque no sabría cómo explicarle que nadie la trata con delicadeza. Es sexo, puro y duro, nada más; pero ella es diferente, se toma su tiempo y sus movimientos son dulces. – No – le dice sin apenas aliento al sentirla besar su piel, haciéndola sentir extrañamente bien.

Airi desliza sus manos desde la espalda de la rubia, hasta sus glúteos redondos y firmes; se arrodilla delante de ella y hunde su rostro entre sus piernas para lamer su clítoris, recorriéndolo por completo, desde la base hasta la punta, a un ritmo constante, con movimientos circulares. Su aroma tanto como su sabor, le resulta agradable y erótico.

– Oh, dios – exclama Wynne, excitada, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, al sentir que sus piernas tiemblan por el placer. Airi la sostiene con firmeza por los glúteos para que ella no caiga, le da lamidas por un rato en el clítoris y lo succiona. Wynne no tarda en empezar a gemir sin control por sus lamidas que la hacen sentir como si su entrepierna ardiera.

El corazón de Airi late aprisa, por lo erótica que le resulta la voz de Wynne. Deja de lamerla un breve instante, con su respiración caliente y agitada, tan sólo para mirarla a la cara y hablarle con voz jadeante – ¿Qué tanto te gusta esto? Grítalo para mí –.

La voz de Airi ya es de por sí sensual, pero escucharla jadeante hace que Wynne sienta una pequeña convulsión de placer al resultarle excitante. – Me gusta mucho, pero no lo gritaré – le sonríe desafiante, respirando agitada.

– Eso es un poco decepcionante, de verdad quiero escuchar tu voz al gritar de placer. Tal vez necesitas un incentivo más – le responde Airi. Hunde el rostro entre sus muslos otra vez y, le da lamidas efusivas y apasionadas para hacerla disfrutar más. Al mismo tiempo, la penetra con tres dedos, acariciando cada parte dentro de ella, llegando tan adentro como le es posible, y mueve los dedos dentro de ella frotando sus paredes vaginales de manera invasiva.

Wynne gime con fuerza. Acaba de descubrir que su heroína es arrogante y que tiene una técnica fenomenal. Hace tiempo que no tenía sexo de esa calidad. No puede dejar de gemir y estremecerse. Pone sus manos sobre sus hombros, aferrándose a ella para no caer, ahora que sus piernas están aún más temblorosas. – Es un comienzo. ¡Aah! – dice desafiante, aunque su voz parece dificultosa por los gemidos.

Airi sonríe entre sus piernas, por sus palabras; se nota que lo está pasando genial pero no quiere ceder ante lo que pide. Qué chica tan terca. Eso me gusta, piensa Airi. – Por favor, aguanta un poco más de pie – le pide a Wynne, sabiendo a la perfección que apenas y consigue sostenerse así, cada vez más temblorosa. Saca los dedos de su vagina, tan sólo para penetrarla de una sola embestida; mete y saca los dedos unas cuantas veces, lleva sus dedos hasta el fondo dentro de ella y sacude su mano para acariciar todas sus paredes vaginales. Repitiendo esos movimientos una y otra vez y sin dejar de lamer su clítoris que está cada vez más erguido. – Si no harás lo que te pido, tal vez es que no te gusta demasiado. Debería detenerme, entonces – la ve a los ojos y le sonríe – ¿Qué opinas? – saca los dedos de su vagina, observándola fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

Wynne respira con dificultad, con el pulso descontrolado, las mejillas rojizas, la piel caliente y sudorosa, casi al borde del orgasmo… – Acabo de darme cuenta que no eres para nada dulce y tierna, eres arrogante y cruel – suspira – Pero me tienes muy caliente. Haré lo que me digas –. Prefiere ser obediente si con eso, conseguirá más de esa manera de Airi de tocarla, que la enloquece, que es dulce pero a la vez exigente.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **La siguiente historia está protegida por derechos de autor. Queda prohibida su comercialización o plagio.**

 **Esta versión es gratuita y puedes copiarla o compartirla, siempre y cuando no te atribuyas el trabajo de las autoras.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Una Melodía de**

 **Amor Verdadero**

 **Escrito por:**

 **Airi Melody y EvilChipie**

La siguiente historia es original y es ficción.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

No representa a ninguna persona ni refleja la cultura de ningún país.

Simplemente es el relato de una historia que nació a partir de un juego de rol entre dos mujeres que se aman.

Este es el resultado de: _Mis madrugadas a tu lado._

 **Capítulo 6:**

Airi Taisei sonríe satisfecha por la respuesta de la sensual mujer que tiene ante sus ojos. Se pone de pie y cierra las llaves del agua de la ducha. – Vamos a secarnos, para poder hacer bien lo que tengo planeado – le dedica un guiño coqueto – No quiero que te resbales por estar mojada donde no debes –. La toma por la mano y la lleva consigo. Le pone una toalla en la cabeza, sonriéndole con malicia, y empieza a secarla. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? –.

Wynne Bailey la ve atenta, sonrojada y tímida. Esa sonrisa de satisfacción con un deje de arrogancia, le resulta fascinante – Eres una chica extraña. Nadie deja a otra persona a punto de llegar a un orgasmo para hacer no sé qué locura –.

La sonrisa de Airi se acentúa – Me dices eso porque estás molesta, pero la espera valdrá la pena, te lo prometo –. Seca su cuerpo con la toalla – Quédate quieta – le ordena mientras termina, para después secarse ella.

Wynne obedece, sintiendo un salto de su corazón por esa sonrisa arrogante de su acompañante, que le dice que ella controla en todo momento la situación, sólo dejándola con deseo y ordenándole. – Eres un poco mandona. ¿Qué tal si… – se acerca a ella y con su dedo índice recorre su cuello donde hay una gota de agua – …quiero tocar más de ese cuerpo sensual que tienes? – le sonríe traviesa.

Esa caricia eriza la piel de Airi, toma su mano para que deje de provocarla porque la verdad es que su piel está sensible por el deseo que ella ha despertado en su cuerpo; necesita alivio a ese ardor, sí, pero quiere divertirse un poco más haciéndola suya – No puedes, hasta que yo te dé permiso –. La carga en brazos, haciendo que sus piernas rodeen su cintura, la pega a la pared y besa su cuello, recorriéndolo con la lengua entre besos y suaves mordisqueos, y va rozando su entrepierna con su pelvis.

Wynne jadea enseguida. Nadie la había tomado de esta manera, tan dominante pero a la vez amable. Esa posición le parece tan sexy, sintiendo su piel en su entrepierna… Sus brazos rodean su cuello, apretándose más a ella y le susurra al oído – Hazme temblar de placer. Demuéstrame qué tanto valió la pena esperar –. Gime en su oído, por esa manera que tiene la alta chica de ojos color miel, de estimular su cuello, que es uno de los puntos más erógenos de su cuerpo.

– Vamos a hacer algo medio loco. Ya que tienes un cuerpo ejercitado, no creo que haya problema – le guiña el ojo a la guapa rubia. La baja por un momento, sólo para acomodar sus hombros por debajo de sus piernas y la levanta. Su rostro queda en su entrepierna y, esta vez, Wynne no rodea su cuello con sus brazos sino con sus piernas. – No te dejaré caer. Tranquila – le asegura Airi con seguridad, sin titubear, sin flaquear al cargarla.

Wynne se asusta porque en un primer instante, siente que puede caer, pero no lo hace. Mantiene el equilibrio, su espalda está recargada contra la pared y, la joven japonesa de cuerpo atlético la agarra con firmeza por la cintura. – Dios, esto es una locura, más te vale no soltarme. Pero… esto es muy excitante – pone sus manos en la pared como si intentara sostenerse de algo pero no lo hay. Es tan alto y ella le estimula el clítoris con la lengua, con abrumadora maestría. Se siente intenso, y al estar en esa posición tan erótica, le parece mucho más ardiente.

Airi le da lamidas a su clítoris, despacio, degustándola con calma, recorriendo cada milímetro de esa parte tan sensible que la hace estremecerse.

Wynne se siente demasiado bien. Cada vez está más sensible y jadea, gime por el placer que le invade. Airi pasa un largo rato así, disfrutándola, hasta que el clítoris de la rubia se yergue por completo; entonces, le da lamidas aceleradas, succiona su clítoris, lo mordisquea con los labios y la saborea con ansias y pasión.

– Dios, Airi, me vuelves loca. Esto es… – grita Wynne, que no consigue terminar la frase y gime con fuerza. Se aferra a la cabeza de la chica de largo cabello azabache, con las manos, y gime aún más, de manera sonora e intensa.

Sus reacciones son tan eróticas que Airi siente cómo la humedad de su entrepierna aumenta y le impacienta un fuerte palpitar. Respira profundamente por el deseo que ya la inquieta, su aroma es cautivante y su sabor de mujer le encanta. Para prolongar el placer de su acompañante, le da lamidas calmadas otra vez, desde la base de su clítoris hasta la punta, una y otra vez; luego de unos minutos, cuando escucha de su compañera un gemido más profundo y lleno de placer descontrolado… – Ahora grita para mí. Dime si esto te gusta – le da lamidas desenfrenadas, rítmicas y circulares; atrapa su clítoris con sus labios, succionándolo para después volver a lamer.

El cuerpo de Wynne se tensa – Oh, dios. Oh, dios. Me pones muy cachonda y esta sensación… dios… me encanta. Me gusta – grita entre gemidos. Su cadera se sacude con fuerza al llegar al orgasmo, por suerte Airi la sostiene con fuerza. Su humedad empapa el rostro de la chica japonesa. Tiene un orgasmo muy intenso, hacía tiempo que no sentía algo tan exquisito y tan profundo… – Eso estuvo… ¡Dios! – respira agitada sin poder creer aun en qué posición lo han hecho, sosteniéndose de ella y manteniendo la espalda recargada en la pared mientras recupera el aliento. Esa chica de ojos color miel la excita mucho, tanto por su cuerpo atlético: esa manera de sostenerla, que es la primera vez que se ve en una situación así con una chica. Tanto como su manera de tocarla y de lamerla, su lengua suave al recorrer ese pequeño punto que es tan sensible. Emocionalmente también le gusta. Es hermosa, es ardiente, es fuerte, segura de sí misma, con esa arrogancia que sólo la hace tener más curiosidad en ella. A parte de Carmen, ninguna chica ha conseguido hacerla sentir tan bien al tener sexo, tanto como para volverse loca de placer; incluso se atrevería a decir que es mucho mejor que Carmen, es totalmente diferente. Aunque no se conocen, su manera de tratarla, su manera de acariciarla, le resulta tan dulce y amable que la abruma.

Airi respira agitada entre sus piernas, por lo excitada que ya está – Todavía no he terminado contigo – le dice arrogante. La baja con cuidado, hasta poner las plantas de sus pies en el piso; se pone de pie, deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo hasta ponerlas sobre su pecho – Voltéate. Inclínate hacia adelante, tengo algo más para ti – le sonríe pícara – Puedo hacerte llegar con fuerza toda la noche, si tanto te ha gustado –.

Wynne la observa atenta, mientras su respiración se va normalizando. Sonríe ante su petición. Se acerca a su cuerpo, poniendo una mano en su pecho y pegando su pecho al de Airi. – Lo que me pides es tan tentador, pero lo que se me antoja ahora mismo… – desliza su mano por su piel, hasta su abdomen – …Es saborearte a ti, tocarte… – lleva su mano hasta la entrepierna de Airi, sintiendo su humedad a pesar de que todavía no hunde los dedos. Le sonríe – Hasta sentir cómo es poseer a una mujer como tú – besa su cuello.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **La siguiente historia está protegida por derechos de autor. Queda prohibida su comercialización o plagio.**

 **Esta versión es gratuita y puedes copiarla o compartirla, siempre y cuando no te atribuyas el trabajo de las autoras.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Una Melodía de Amor Verdadero**

Escrito por

∼ _**Airi Melody y EvilChipie**_ __ __

 **Una Melodía de**

 **Amor Verdadero**

 **Escrito por:**

 **Airi Melody y EvilChipie**

 **Capítulo 7:**

– Ya veo que no has entendido bien este juego. La mejor manera de agradecerme es dejarme hacer lo que quiero con tu cuerpo –. Airi toma el rostro de Wynne entre sus manos, viéndola a los ojos y le sonríe seductora – No haré lo que tú me pidas, sino lo que yo quiera y cuando quiera –.

Wynne acaricia la mejilla de aquella mujer tan seductora, mientras se observan fijamente. Esos ojos color avellana la hipnotizan. Alguna vez unos ojos así, de ese color, la miraron de una forma muy parecida. Desliza su dedo índice por el labio inferior de su acompañante japonesa – Sabes que te debo mi vida. Si no fuera por ti, mi imprudencia hubiera tenido otras consecuencias. Me parece algo injusto que yo… sea quien disfrute más de este encuentro – mira los labios de Airi, ansiando besarla y sentir su lengua hábil recorriendo su boca; pero devuelve la vista hacia los ojos color avellana, recordando que antes le incomodó que la besara y no fue correspondida.

Airi acerca sus labios a los de Wynne como si estuviera a punto de besarla, pero tan solo le habla de cerca – ¿Por qué crees que yo no estoy disfrutando de esto? Lo estoy pasando genial. Quiero divertirme un poco más con tu cuerpo, antes de dejarte tocarme – roza los labios de la rubia, a punto de besarla.

Wynne se queda sin respiración al percibir la cercanía de esos labios tan deseables, puede sentir sus propios labios calentarse por el deseo de recibir ese beso, al tener los labios de Airi rozando los suyos. La desea, desea que la bese, quiere sentir su boca y su lengua poseyéndola por completo.

Suena el celular de Wynne, sacándola de su concentración en Airi. Puede reconocer el sonido del timbre de llamada, sólo una persona tiene esa melodía, le pertenece a Carmen. Pero los labios de Airi están tan cerca, que no puede resistirse y besa a Airi sin importar nada, ignorando la llamada, pero no puede… esa maldita llamada que llega en tan inoportuno momento no la deja disfrutar de esos exquisitos labios, mientras la mujer que ama, la llama.

Airi tiene los ojos cerrados, saboreando los labios de la rubia, correspondiendo a su beso esta vez…

Pero Wynne se separa de ella de manera abrupta – Espérame un momento, por favor – agarra el celular y se va corriendo de la habitación para responder la llamada.

Airi se queda desconcertada y sola en la habitación. Se frota la nuca con la mano encogiéndose de hombros, resignada. Debe tratarse de algo importante para que se fuera con tanta urgencia para hablar, piensa.

– Dime – responde la hermosa rubia a la llamada, caminando intranquila por la sala – ¿Cómo que vienes para acá? Se supone que hoy no ibas a venir porque estabas con ese flamante hombre… – responde confusa y molesta. – No, no es que no quiera que vengas, quiero que vengas, pero… no, no es nada importante. ¿Vas a quedarte esta noche? – pregunta con seriedad, enmascarando su esperanza de tenerla en su casa esa noche. – Bueno, te veo ahora… si, yo también quiero estar contigo. Te espero… bye – cuelga a la llamada. Suspira con una sonrisa, pero vuelve a ponerse seria al recordar que tiene a Airi en la habitación. Debería haberle dicho a Carmen que no, pero nunca puede negarse a estar con ella cuando la busca. Suspira de nuevo, sintiéndose culpable y una mala persona por lo que va a suceder a continuación. Vuelve a la habitación y observa a Airi avergonzada, acercándose con cautela – Creo… lo siento. Deberías irte – pedirle eso la hace sentir la persona más horrible del mundo.

Airi Taisei la ve sorprendida, sin entender qué está sucediendo – ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Estábamos en mitad de algo –. ¿En serio me dejará tirada a la mitad? No, no. Ella ni siquiera ha empezado a tocarme a mí, después de que la hice tener un orgasmo, piensa, entre alterada y confusa. Se pone seria – Es algo importante que tiene que ver con esa llamada, ¿verdad? – le habla molesta.

En ese momento tocan el timbre y se escucha la voz de una mujer gritando – ¡Ya estoy aquí! No me hagas esperar, cariño –. Airi abre los ojos como platos al oír eso.

– Mierda – exclama Wynne y mira a Airi avergonzada – No puedo seguir, ella está aquí – suspira, sintiéndose terrible – No es lo que piensas. Bueno, sí es… Bueno, es algo complicado de explicar, pero… – agacha la mirada – Lo siento – dice arrepentida por todo aquello, por aceptar a Carmen sin dudarlo, por rechazar a una mujer como Airi, por ser tan débil. Airi le lanza una mirada asesina a Wynne que le produce escalofríos a la joven rubia.

– Ya veo, tienes novia y no quieres que vea que la has engañado. Claro, era de esperarse de una mujer borracha que se ofrece a pagar un favor con su cuerpo a una desconocida – Airi le suelta esas palabras con desprecio – Me das asco –. Pasa caminando a su lado y poniéndose el pantalón, el cuchillo, la pistola y encima la playera. No le importa dejar su ropa íntima en el baño. Lo único que quiere es irse de ahí aprisa para no volver a ver a aquella mujer descarada. Le enfada mucho toda esa situación, le recuerda a la chica que antes le gustaba y solo sabía jugar con sus sentimientos, dándole migajas de atención, jugando con otras personas también. Abre la ventana para salir por ahí.

El primer impulso de Wynne es explicarle a su acompañante lo que sucede, la verdadera razón de por qué la dejó tocarla, pero se contiene. Qué más da lo que piense de ella, si no van a volver a verse. – Lo siento – susurra con tristeza y arrepentimientos cuando la ve saltar por la ventana. Sale de la habitación y abre la puerta de la entrada, desnuda, para recibir a aquella mujer de la llamada. Carmen es una mujer ligeramente más baja de estatura, morena, de facciones finas, piel dorada; las características de una mujer hermosa de origen español.

– Perfecto – sonríe Carmen en la puerta de la entrada – Me ahorras quitarte la ropa, cariño – la besa efusivamente, abrazándola con fuerza. Los labios y la lengua de Carmen, saben a alcohol.

Wynne separa sus labios de ella. – Vamos entra, alguien me puede ver desnuda – seria, la deja entrar a su casa, apartándose a un lado de la puerta.

– No pasa nada, este cuerpo, por esta noche va a ser mío y de nadie más – sonríe Carmen, lasciva.

Wynne cierra la puerta, pensando en Airi. Ella la hizo llegar a un orgasmo increíble y se ha entregado a ella sin pensarlo. Wynne se ha quedado con las ganas de tocarla, tocar ese increíble cuerpo. Suspira desanimada. Y Carmen la abraza por la espalda, acariciando su cuerpo con manos urgidas por poseerla – ¿Qué pasa, Wynne? ¿No te alegras de verme? – besa su cuello.

– No es eso. No pensé en verte esta noche… – hecha su cabeza hacia atrás recibiendo esos besos en su cuello.

– ¿Tienes compañía? Podemos hacer un trío si quieres. Sabes que no me molesta – comenta Carmen y sonríe traviesa, mordiendo el cuello de Wynne.

Wynne se molesta cuando Carmen le dice esas palabras siempre, porque lo hacen cada vez que Carmen quiere, no le importa si son chicas que Wynne aprecie, o Carmen está con otra persona y Wynne debe unirse a ellos porque así lo pide la española. – Estoy sola – habla sin emoción la rubia.

– Bueno, entonces eres completamente mía – le dice Carmen en el mismo instante que la pega a la puerta, tocándole un pecho con violencia y metiendo su mano en la entrepierna de Wynne, manteniéndola a espaldas de ella – Estás muy mojada, Wynne. Fuiste una chica mala sin mí en la cama, ¿verdad? – le toca el clítoris sin delicadeza – Mereces un castigo, cariño. No puedes ser una mala niña sin mi permiso – se aparta de Wynne, dejándola jadeante, apoyada en la pared – Date la vuelta, Wynne – le ordena con voz fuerte, segura y autoritaria – Ponte de rodillas delante de mí. Ahora –.

Wynne sabe perfectamente qué tipo de castigo le espera a continuación y aunque no le guste, le dé rabia que le haga este tipo de cosas, no puede contradecirle. Si lo hace, aquella mujer se iría y la dejaría sin sus migajas de cariño por un largo tiempo, torturándola por una pizca de atención. Cabizbaja, Wynne se gira sin mirar a esa mujer. Sumisa, se arrodilla.

Carmen saca algo del bolsillo de su pantalón – Perfecto – rodea el cuello de Wynne con sus dedos – Obediente como debes ser. Aún tengo que educarte correctamente. ¿Lo entiendes, cariño? – le habla con regocijo por lo que va a ocurrir. Le pone un collar de perro en el cuello, apretándolo de manera que le hace daño a Wynne – Eres una escoria, cariño y las escorias… – ríe terrorífica – Deben obedecer – jala de la correa tirando a Wynne al suelo.

Wynne solo asiente sin palabras, solo emite quejidos ante el dolor.

Esa noche, Carmen hace lo que quiere con el cuerpo de aquella rubia de ojos azules, mientras la mente de Wynne vuelve hacia esa chica dulce que la hizo sentirse como una mujer querida aun sin conocerse. Tal vez nunca debió dejarla ir.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **Gracias por leer. Si te gusta, visita:**

airimelody1387

channel/UCxTCcmm8m6JMKcXjrFm3vNA

 **Apoya los proyectos del Fansub, WatashiTachi No Yuri, en:**

biblioteca/scanlations/6140/WatashiTachi-No-Yuri

 **L a siguiente historia está protegida por derechos de autor. Queda prohibida su comercialización o plagio.**

 **Esta versión es gratuita y puedes copiarla o compartirla, siempre y cuando no te atribuyas el trabajo de las autoras.**

 **No quites ninguna de las páginas. No quites las marcas de agua.**

 **Gracias por leer. Si te gusta, visita:**

 **airimelody1387**

 **channel/UCxTCcmm8m6JMKcXjrFm3vNA**


End file.
